Picture Worth a Thousand Words
by DanniCat
Summary: The Golden Trio is back for their eighth year and it's going well. Except Hermione's feeling alone, Malfoy's acting strange, and the castle is playing tricks. Then Hermione falls into a painting and learns something she never suspected. Then she falls back out and into a friendship with Pansy. What will come from the craziness? DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat alone at her table in the library. Everything was difficult between her and the boys. They had all decided to come back to take their final year of classes. Many of the other students had come back as well. The education during the last year of the war had been spotty at best and many of the students had not come to the school because of the war. Meaning that the castle was now filled with more students than ever before.

And Hermione had never felt more alone.

Harry and Ginny had gotten back together right after the war and Ginny had her hopes set on a ring after they both graduated. Ron and Hermione had broken up because of the memories and no one could really say they were surprised. Ron and Lavender were together but no one expected them to last long. Hermione was kind of guessing that they were both just looking for something to do after the terrible events last year. The Golden Trio were still close but Hermione was starting to feel the like the Golden Leftover. She sighed as she gave up on her notes for the evening.

She packed her bag and moved towards the exit. It was almost curfew anyway. She struggled to carry her bag and the few books she had checked out. She made it halfway towards the eighth year common room before she dropped everything. Her ink well broke and Hermione sighed as it stained everything. She pulled out her wand and silently cleaned the papers, fixed the inkwell, and returned as much of it to the container as possible. She stacked everything again and struggled to her feet. Suddenly all of it was summoned pulled from her arms and floated about a foot in front of her. Hermione glanced around and saw a flash of brilliant blonde hair and straight teeth.

Hermione swallowed her groan and pulled out her own wand, "What do you want Malfoy?"

Grey eyes rolled, "See. Now this is why I don't help people."

"Sorry. Why thank you, young Lord Malfoy! How may I ever repay you for your kind assistance?" She added a slight curtsy, fluttering eyelashes, and a fanning hand to complete the scene.

Malfoy snorted, "You need to work on your acting, Granger."

"Sorry to disappoint again. Now thank you for your help, but seriously what do you want?"

"To annoy the Hell out of you. It's not as amusing to pick on Potter and the Weasel now that they both have someone to control them. Kind of sickening actually."

"Yes, it must be quite disturbing to see people happy after what they went through."

Grey eyes rolled back in his skull yet again, "Catch."

Hermione was suddenly hit with all of her books. She went down in a heap of papers and torn pages. She was merely glad that she had put the inkwell away just in case.

"Very mature." She looked up to find Malfoy's robes disappearing around the corner.

Hermione flicked her wand to pile everything. She decided to follow Malfoy's example and just hover it back to the common room. One of the few good things about returning to the castle was that the eighth years all got their own room. And their own password. Hermione frowned at her thought. That sounded terribly cynical in Hermione's head. There were many good things that came from coming back to Hogwarts. She was just filled with doubts as to whether or not putting up with Malfoy was worth it. She could have just gone ahead and taken her N.E.W.T.s and gone on with life, but no.

She had gotten her letter and was talked into returning by Harry who wanted to have one last year with them. Or rather one normal year as a kid, as normal as Harry Potter could ever be anyway. Of course, Harry got his wish. It was a fairly normal year. They were taking their classes without any threats hanging over their heads. Malfoy and Harry had formed a kind of truce since Harry rescued him from the Room of Requirement. Which basically meant they were down to cutting words and insults instead of hexing and cursing each other.

Hermione had been suffering Malfoy's insults more than usual. It was bizarre to be left on her own after all of these years. Harry and Ron were now occupied with their girls. It was quite amusing in the long run. One of the boys would go to start something and before it got out of hand their girl would drag them off. Sadly, that meant Hermione no longer had her boys around to take the heat off of her. Come to think of it that was what happened quite often in the past. Malfoy would insult her. One of the boys would step up. Malfoy would change targets.

Hermione frowned as she stepped into the common room. And there was the downside to returning. All of the eighth years shared a common room between their private quarters. She tried to make herself as small as possible as she walked towards her door. Malfoy and his crew were hogging the chairs by the fire. Hermione could never get over how relaxed they looked around each other. They all morphed into different people.

Malfoy looked up at Hermione and she tried to get inside her room. She was surprised and grateful when she made it through her door without another comment from the blonde. She cursed herself as she dropped all of her things on her desk and fell down on her bed. She had never been one to avoid bullies. Before she came here she stood up to them on a daily basis. Malfoy always managed to get to her, though. It wasn't even the whole 'mudblood' comments.

There was not a damn thing she could do about her parents. Or would do for that matter, she loved them and they loved her. After taking them to St. Mungo's to restore their memories, they were all happy and her parents had decided to stay in Australia for a few more years. They were happy and healthy, proud of their daughter. What more could she want? So it wasn't his opinion of her blood that rankled her.

No. He got to her other ways. The way he looked down on her. He made her strive to be better. She wanted to prove that she could be that good. She pushed herself to make him seem wrong. She just needed to make blood matter less. It was a precarious line that she tried to walk. She needed to prove him wrong, without seeming like she cared. And of course, it had nothing to do with the fact that it was Malfoy. Malfoy who got fantastic marks in all of his classes. The one who was well liked among his friends. Malfoy who always seemed to get what he wanted. Nothing to do with it at all. Not in the least.

This year, that had all changed. Malfoy's words were no longer an inspiration to prove herself. She no longer cared. She tried to push herself but she was getting her essays done at the page limit, never going over. She spent more time outside the library than in it. More often she wandered down to Hagrid's hut or the lake just to escape from the rest of the castle. She had come to expect Malfoy's derision. Which just showed how far she had fallen.

She just didn't care. Malfoy had turned out to be right about more than he thought. She was not good enough for a pureblood. Ron had proven that. Ron and Harry spent more time with their pureblooded girlfriends than with Hermione. That was not a fair statement, Hermione knew it. But knowing something and feeling something are rarely the same thing.

Hermione shook her head clear and changed for bed. Sliding in under the covers she waited for sleep to come. In the morning she would worry about everything else. She would change the way she looked at things. She could finish her work then. She could try to reconnect with her goals.

She would do it all. In the morning.

(0,0)

Hermione woke up earlier than usual the next morning. The long night full of rest had been just what she needed. She rose and looked at her homework. Her essay just needed a conclusion and that should be enough to fill the final few inches and push her over the requested length for the first time this year. She pulled it to her and absent mindedly finished it. She thought about rereading it but shook her head. It was what it was. Rereading it was only going to take longer.

She pushed it away and made her way towards her personal bath to get ready. She spied her bottle of Sleekeazy's hair potion and grabbed it before she could question it. She had not used it since she had almost emptied the bottle for the Yule Ball. Her hair had become less frizzy as she had grown, but who knew. She washed her hair and opted to shave her legs before she stepped out of the warm water. She used a towel to wring out her hair and dried off. She gently combed a small amount of the potion through her hair before letting it fall into gentle curls. She did not need to use a lot of it and she was glad to see she had plenty left.

She started to pull on her regular clothes. She got her jeans on before she frowned and placed them back into her trunk. She pulled out the clothes her mother had forced her to bring. She had sworn she was never going to wear them. Maybe today was the change that she was looking for. It was early enough today that she could get away with it for now. If she did not like it, today would be the day to try. No one would even have to know.

She slid into the short red skirt and her inch high black heels. She pulled on the white tank top and covered her shoulders up with the small black jacket. She pulled her hair back out of her face in a sloppy pony tail that let loose hairs frame her face. She quickly applied a light coating of make-up. Just Mascara and lip gloss. She looked in the mirror and did a double take.

Five extra minutes in the morning and she looked like a different person. She glanced at the girl who looked like she had gotten a good night worth of sleep. Her hair framing large brown eyes and a decidedly nice mouth. It was crazy. She reached up a hand to touch her cheek. Today could be interesting. At the very least it was going to be different.

She briefly stared at her robes. But shook off the fear that was driving her to cover herself. She was showing less skin than most of the other girls at school. Plus it was the weekend. Everyone dressed informally when they could. She generally enjoyed wearing her jeans when she could, but skirts could be fun too. It would be interesting to see what everyone else would think of this. Crazy you could say. She doubted anyone would believe her. Believe that it was her.

That thought was the one that prompted her to leave her room. Glad once again that it was the weekend, all of her homework was done, she could be someone else today. She could show everyone that she was more than a brain. It could be very entertaining to see how everyone reacted to the new and improved Hermione. Or rather the hidden side of Hermione.

All of her thoughts stopped as she came to a stop in front of the entrance to the Great Hall. Probably not her best move. She realized as she heard the voices on the other side of the door that signaled she had spent far more time sleeping and prepping than she expected. It seemed as though everyone was enjoying the breakfast rush. So much for the quiet entrance she had been hoping for.

She briefly entertained transfiguring her clothes to something else. Someone laughed from inside. She shook her head. She looked great and she knew it. Now she just had to show everyone else. It was time they learned not to judge a book by its cover. Sometimes the dustiest pages lead to the juiciest tales. Now she just needed to prove it.

Hermione held herself like she would any other day and shifted her feet in her heels. She pushed the doors open and slid inside. Conversation continued as normal and Hermione let out a thankful sigh. It was nice to be able to avoid all of the stares, but sort of annoying as well. She thought someone would have noticed. Luna saved the day again.

"I love your nargles today, Hermione. They're very whimsical this morning." She said in her usual dazed and airy voice.

Hermione gave the girl an indulgent smile. She loved Luna, but the girl could be a bit overwhelming.

"Thanks Luna. Your earrings are really fascinating." She glanced at Luna's feather and grass earrings with a believable smile.

Luna gave her an indulgent smile in return and turned back to her food. All of the sudden Hermione became aware of eyes on her and quiet whispers filling the hall. She drew a breath and did her best to ignore them moving down the aisles between tables and toward the space Ron and Harry saved for her out of habit. She knew the instant the whispers reached their ears.

The two boys who had known her for years turned to look at her. Ron gave her a gaping stare. His mouth falling open so that his half-chewed food was showing. Lavender elbowed and he swallowed. He cast her an apologetic smile before returning to stare at her. Meanwhile Harry was slightly more composed. He stared for half a second before smiling at her. Ginny gave her a smile as well, while Lavender glared at her. Hermione rolled her eyes, she and Ron would never had worked out anyway. At least not until he learned table manners. Neville gave a whistle and the Gryffindor table broke down into giggles.

Hermione grinned at their actions and saw more heads turn her way out of the corner of her eyes. She ignored them as she slid into her seat. She added food to her plate and was glad that she never had a huge appetite. It certainly helped to keep her figure. She smirked to herself at that thought, a thought she would have been ashamed of any other morning. She shook her head. It was one thing to be confident and an entirely different one to be vain, she reminded herself.

"You look amazing, 'Mione." Harry told her.

Hermione grinned at him, "Thanks, Harry. I decided to try something a little different."

She watched as Ginny smacked Harry on the arm, "How come you never say stuff like that to me?!"

Harry fumbled for several long moments, then recovered with a brilliant smile, "That's because you look wonderful every day."

Ginny grinned at Hermione who decided to go with it, it could be fun to torture the dark haired boy at this moment. She smacked him on his arm next.

"And I don't?"

Harry let his mouth fall open for several long moments before he broke. He stuttered for long moments before he turned away. He started shoving his mouth full of food. Hermione and Ginny broke out in giggles. Hermione was sure she had not had this many people looking at her since that day she walked into this room on the arm of one Victor Krum.

Eventually people turned their eyes away. Hermione was grateful when their scrutiny ended. There was only so much one girl could take. Although it did prove her point that people were attracted to people who looked attractive. Hermione told herself not to worry about it. She knew she looked good and she decided that it was probably going to be a one-time thing. She really did not like the attention and the clothes were not the most comfortable. She preferred her school skirts and robes.

Harry nudged her in the side and motioned towards the Slytherin table. Hermione turned to see Malfoy switching between glaring in their direction and stabbing his food. She frowned at the sight, what on earth did she do to deserve that?

"I think you're upsetting Malfoy."

"Why?"

Ron cut in, drawing another glare from Lavender, "Because he wants to keep you in the undesirable muggle-born category. And today you look bloody fantastic."

Hermione blushed, "Language, Ronald."

Laughter filled the table at her comment and Hermione was free to think over this new information. Maybe it would be worth it to dress like this more often. It was nice to see Malfoy squirming because of her. She felt a semi-evil smirk cover her face. Oh yes, this could be quite entertaining.

(0,0)

Hermione spent the day outside by the lake. She ditched her heels as she leaned back against the tree. She tucked her legs under her conscious of the skirt she was wearing and closed her eyes. She felt the sun on her face warming her skin. It was most definitely a nice feeling.

She was glad that she had finished her homework already, it meant that she got to enjoy peace and quiet alongside the sunshine. The grounds were almost empty as many students rushed to finish the homework they were given weeks ago. Hermione shook her head. She may care less but she still hated procrastinating.

She was still enjoying the sun when a shadow suddenly blocked it. Hermione frowned and blinked open her eyes. She mentally groaned when she saw one Lavender Brown glaring down at her. She closed her eyes in the hope that her fellow eighth year would simply disappear.

"I know what you're trying to do and I will not stand for it."

So much for that hope, "What is it that I am trying to do?"

"You know exactly what! Don't play dumb with me, Ron is mine now. You lost him. I got him. Leave him alone."

Hermione frowned, "What the hell are you talking about Lavender?"

"You and your suddenly fancy clothing! He's mine!"

Hermione laughed, "You can have him. I was already with him and we moved on. We're just friends now."

"I know that you are after him, so just stay away."

Hermione leaned back against the tree.

"You're not good enough for him anyway." Lavender spat.

Hermione let out a humorless chuckle, "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Lavender."

"You're just jealous that he chose me! He came back to me after you had your fill of him and now you want him back. Well you can just forget about it! He's mine now and there's nothing someone like you can do about it."

Hermione had enough. She pushed herself to her feet and brushed the grass off of her skirt before moving to stand inside Lavender's personal space. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at the girl who was slightly taller than her.

"Look here,_ Lav-Lav._ I was his best friend long before you came into the picture. I loved him long before you did. If I wanted him back, how long do you really think you would last, hmmm? We're practically family now. I could tell him things about you that would horrify him. You said a lot while we were sharing a room together, after all. If I wanted you gone- you would be gone. Be glad that I don't think you are worth the time or energy."

Lavender gave her a last glare before stomping off. Hermione blinked at her retreating back. Where had that come from? She never talked to people like that. She turned at the sound of someone applauding behind her. The slow claps were coming from a surprising source as she looked at Draco Malfoy.

"I'm impressed Granger. Didn't know you had it in you." It sounded incredibly sincere and Hermione stared at him for a moment longer than she should have.

Hermione blushed and cursed herself inwardly, "To be honest, neither did I."

Malfoy smirked, "Change the clothes. Change the person. It's amazing what your clothes can bring out in you isn't it?"

Hermione had nothing to say. And no time to say it in either, for Malfoy simply walked away. Hermione watched him leave for a long moment before moving to sit back by her tree. She dozed lightly as she sat under the branches. All at once, Hermione felt the sun disappear and looked up to see clouds drifting in.

Looked like it was planning to rain. She stood once more brushing herself off. Giving one last look towards the lake with a shrug. She grabbed her shoes and headed back to the school. It had been a long enough day already.

Hermione was on the stairs to the fourth floor when she heard someone that sounded like Lavender whining. Curiosity getting the better of her she peeked around the corner. There was Lavender wrapped up in the arms of one Cormac McLaggen. She glared at her and resolved to tell Ron, that girl had some nerve. She thought about casting a hex but ignored her wand. She settled for raising two fingers in the pureblood's direction before she scoffed and went to move on her way. She turned and stepped onto one of the many trick stairs in the castle.

Hermione cursed herself for her carelessness and started struggling to get her foot out. When it did come loose Hermione was shocked by the sudden release. She over balanced and stretched a hand out to catch herself. Her hand fell onto a painting and Hermione felt her arm falling through what should have been a canvas and watched in horrified fascination as her hand fell through the painting taking her along with it.

(0,0)

Hermione shook her head as she looked around. She was pretty sure that she was inside of the painting and somehow she was not surprised. Hogwarts had never been bound by the laws of rhyme and reason. Hermione has learned the hard way that these kind of things were very common in the magic school. She shrugged and decided that she should take advantage. Go exploring through a place that few of the living got to experience.

She glanced around and saw that she was in the savannah landscape of the portrait she had tried to catch herself on. She started moving along the frame and marveled at how she could see out into the castle. Judging by the number of students walking by, they could not see her at the moment. That was alright by Hermione, she'd been on the receiving end of enough stares today. Without much thought as to where she was going, Hermione walked forward.

Suddenly darkness loomed in front of her. Hermione panicked for a moment before rolling her eyes at her stupidity. The paintings needed to end somewhere or their subjects would never be able to move to the other frames. She took a deep breath and stepped forward.

Hermione shivered as the sensation overtook her. It felt as though someone was running a wet cloth along her skin, or rather like someone was painting her. The irony of that statement suited Hermione and she kept her eyes closed until it stopped. She blinked open her eyes to find herself now in a cave-like space. Hermione frowned and decided to leave as soon as possible.

Hermione passed from painting to painting. It was starting to get boring and Hermione was made aware of the time when students began moving towards the Great Hall. Hermione cursed herself and began wracking her brain for ways to get out of a painting. Nothing. The only relevant knowledge that she had was very unhelpful. This was supposed to be intentional. You had to know the words used to cast it originally. So Hermione was screwed until she found who cast it. Hermione walked through two more paintings before she noticed something different.

A voice. It sounded like someone was talking, not like the murmurs she heard from the painted occupants. It was more like the way her voice sounded when she talked. It was a fuller sound than the one the paintings produced, less manufactured. She followed the sound. She discovered how to drop between paintings by accident. But soon found herself in the same space as the owner of the voice. It sounded familiar.

Another voice caught her off guard. It sounded like her own, but it was a little off. Something about the inflection. The two voices were holding a gentle conversation and Hermione struggled to place the voice that came from among the living. The voice was familiar but she could not place the words. Something about the deep voice was different.

Hermione peeked around a tree in the area around the clearing that the painting depicted. Her mouth fell open at the sight. There was most definitely her unique bushy head of hair. But that wasn't what caught her off guard. No. The cause of her astonishment was the platinum hair sitting next to her doppelganger. Hermione pulled back. Hidden by the tree she leaned against it and tried to recover her thoughts. Malfoy was talking to a painted version of her. One who looked like Hermione usually did and he seemed to be enjoying it's company.

She moved closer, staying out of sight, to hear what they were saying to each other. Hermione blinked as she tried to understand the words. They were so out of character for those two talking to each other. Hermione decided to call her doppelganger 'Jean. It definitely eased confusion on her side anyway. She focused her attention on the pair in the clearing.

Jean was sitting next to Draco, watching him as he leaned back against the tree and looked up into the sky, "What are you thinking about?"

"I really enjoy watching the way the birds look here. They're so… I don't know, open I guess. Almost like they have nothing to worry about."

Jean sighed and moved her hand to lay over his where it rested on his stomach. "What's wrong, Draco?"

"Nothing. Why?" Draco blinked back into focus turning to look at her.

"Something's bothering you." He opened his mouth to protest Jean cut him off with a raised hand and a glare, "I think I can tell by now."

Draco sighed, "It's you."

Jean and Hermione both blinked and Hermione watched as the other girl pulled her face into a familiar frown as she concentrated on the words. On what they might mean to her. On what they might mean to Malfoy. Thankfully Draco's Jean seemed to have a curiosity as large as her own.

"Me. This me or the other one."

Draco grinned, "Yes."

"I don't understand."

The smile faded to something Hermione had never seen before. It was a lovely little curve of his lips. His face softened and Hermione understood why the entirety of Slytherin seemed to fawn over the blonde. He was absolutely gorgeous like that.

"Hermione surprised me today. She did something… different."

Jean reached up a hand to touch the side of Draco's soft pink mouth as it curved down in a frown, "Different? How?"

Draco let out a breath of air and turned to face her, "I don't know. It was just like… Here. It'll be better if I show you."

Draco stood and held out a hand to help Jean to her feet. The girl gracefully took his hand and rose. Hermione seriously doubted that she had ever been _that_ elegant but she would take what she could get. She watched as Draco transfigured the side of the tree into a mirror and turned Jean to look at it. Draco took a deep breath.

"This is what Hermione Granger looked like yesterday. Close your eyes."

Jean shut her eyes without hesitation and Hermione blinked at that show of trust. Draco turned his wand on her double and began muttering under his breath. Hermione watched as the girl's robe disappeared. The regulation uniform she was wearing was transfigured and Hermione watched as the clothes changed to match her own. The colors shifted and Hermione blinked to see that the skirt hit the same place on the girl as it did on her. Then Draco pulled his wand up to the girls face did a simple make-up spell, one that was a little more than what Hermione had done herself, and smoothed out the girl's hair. Hermione wondered how Draco had been able to produce a practically perfect copy.

"Look." Draco and Hermione watched as Jean's jaw fell when she took in the change, "This is what she looked like today."

Jean watched her reflection for a little longer before turning a slightly confused frown in Draco's direction, "Doesn't this make it easier? I mean now people could see why you would want to-"

Draco shook his head, "No. Now everyone else has seen what I knew. I'll never have a chance."

Jean gave him a slight smile, "It'll be alright."

Hermione watched as Jean pulled Draco into a light embrace. Draco returned the hug and Hermione stared on in amazement. A single question rolled around her brain as Hermione waited for Draco to prepare to leave.

_What was it that Draco wanted?_

**Alright! I am really excited about this, I went through and reworked it just for you guys, and I think it's a lot better now. Please leave reviews and tell me if you think I should keep going with this idea! I love all the feedback I can get! Free mental hug for every reviewer!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was shaken out of her confusion a while later when Draco said his farewells and walked away from Jean and towards the edge of the painting. He _glanced_ both ways to make sure no one was coming and held up his wand. She carefully tracked his wand movements and tried to memorize them as best as she could.

"_Exire."_

Hermione shook her head at her stupidity and watched as he simply stepped out of the portrait. Of course, Malfoy would go for the least complicated way to get out. Hermione waited until she could no longer see him out of the painting and stepped up to make sure no one else was there in the hall either. A hand tapped her should and Hermione spun around in alarm. It was Jean.

The other girl watched her for a long moment before speaking, "I take it that you are the Hermione from the actual world?"

Hermione nodded, not sure what she should say.

Jean sighed and began tugging on her curls, "I figure the fact that you're here means you heard some things that you should not have."

Hermione shrugged, "I wouldn't say that. I think that I'm more confused than anything."

"Just… Don't give him a hard time, okay? You two could learn a lot from each other." Jean went to walk away.

"Wait!" Jean paused and turned back at Hermione's voice, "I have so many questions to ask you…"

"Pick two."

Hermione grinned, "First, how on earth do you look, sound, and even act like me?"

"Draco's very observant. I'm sure you noticed the outfit," Hermione nodded, "I believe he made me much the same way. He used a spell that mimicked a person's understanding of another in the painting."

"So you are the way that Malfoy thinks of me?"

"More or less."

Hermione blinked, "That's amazing."

"I think so."

"Huh." Hermione processed that for a few moments before asking her second question, "What is it that Malfoy wants to do and why does it involve how I dress?"

Jean gave her soft smile and Hermione tried to ignore the patronizing glint in her eyes.

"That is something Draco will have to tell you."

Hermione sighed herself but nodded her ascent of the painting's words.

"Now just as a warning, you should stay away from him if you are going to make him unhappy. Because I have the ways to destroy you, you may find yourself surprised to find how much easy it is to convince Peeves and the ghosts to torture you on my word alone."

Hermione smiled and nodded her understanding, "I definitely understand." A thought occurred to her, "Wait-How does Malfoy know that about me?"

Jean merely smiled and turned back to disappear into the shadows of the painting. Hermione watched in fascination before quickly moving to the edge of the landscape and whispered the word before stepping out of it. Finding herself suddenly back inside the stone halls.

And being knocked over by someone coming up the stairs.

"Watch where you're going will you?" Hermione looked up into the face of the girl, "Oh. Sorry, Granger. You all right?"

Hermione laughed and pushed herself to her feet, "Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"I'm great, you're the one who made the tumble. You don't dress like that often, do you?"

"That obvious?" Pansy nodded with an open smile, "You got me, first try. Did I do alright?"

"You did fine. Just practice walking in something like that next time. It'll help keep you on your feet." Pansy smirked and Hermione blushed.

"What brings you up here?"

Pansy blinked, "You do realize that you're in the dungeons, right?"

Hermione looked around her and felt her jaw drop a little, "Apparently I am."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Hermione gave Pansy a small smile, "Yeah, just a little confused."

"Why?"

"You're not going to believe me."

"Try me."

"I fell into a painting on the fourth floor. I came out here."

"I don't believe you." Hermione sighed and Pansy continued, "Portraits don't work like that. You would need a spell to get out. How long were you in there?"

Hermione shook her head, loving the Slytherin's response, "Depends. What time is it now?"

"After dinner."

"A couple of hours then."

Pansy blinked, "Wow."

"Yeah, it was a little disorienting."

"Why were you in there that long?"

Hermione thought about what she could say. The girl was far from stupid, she would know Hermione was leaving something out. The question was how far the other girl would push her.

"I needed to know how the portrait was opened. If I did my own version there was no way of knowing what country I would come out. I wanted to come out here just as I went in and that was the only way."

"So you didn't cast the spell?" Hermione shook her head, "Which means you saw the person who did in order to get out."

"Yes."

"Who?" Hermione said nothing, "Come on! Who was it? Who was exploring paintings?"

"Look. Obviously they don't want you to know, so it's not my secret to share is it?"

Pansy gave an understanding smile, "Alright. I'm sure a Slytherin would appreciate that. You probably shouldn't have been able to get in at all, an accident that you know in the first place."

Hermione frowned, "I didn't think about that…" She blinked then gave the girl a mocking grin, "Slytherin? You're really going to try to trick me into telling you who it is?"

"Well I _am_ a Slytherin. I figured it was worth a shot."

Hermione shook her head, "I'm going to go grab something to eat and maybe see about researching portrait magic a little before bed."

"Mind if I tag along?"

Hermione gaped at her for a moment. Sure they got along well enough, but they never really spent time together. They only talked to each other because 'their' boys were busy with something else. And it was kind of nice to have a girl to talk to who wasn't Lavender. Being with each other without that barrier was a little different. Plus it always seemed that Pansy still thought of her as a 'mudblood.'

Pansy snorted and went to turn away, "Never mind, then. Sorry if I injured your Gryffindor sensibilities."

Hermione moved without deciding to and grabbed Pansy's wrist, "Sorry, you sure you want to spend time with me?"

Pansy rolled her eyes, "If I wasn't, I wouldn't have offered."

Hermione grinned, "Right then. Let's go."

Hermione linked her arm with Pansy's without thinking about it and lead the girl towards the kitchens.

(0,0)

Hermione grinned as she looked up at the ceiling above her bed. Pansy had spent a solid hour in her room before heading off to sleep on her own. They had giggled like mad and told embarrassing stories about their boys. Hermione had complained about the fact that Draco was being more obnoxious than he had any right to be. Pansy had found that hilarious for some odd reason and giggled uncontrollably for several minutes.

The night had ended with a promise from Pansy to show up before breakfast and help Hermione get ready for the day. That left Hermione here staring at nothing and thinking over the craziness that was today. She had surprised the entire castle with her outfit, stood up for herself against Lavender, been complimented (sort of) by Malfoy, fallen into a painting, seen Malfoy with her doppelganger, fallen out of a painting, and struck a bizarre friendship with one Pansy Parkinson. She grinned as she rolled onto her side and pulled her blankets over her.

Tomorrow would never be able to match today.

(0,0)

Hermione woke to the sound of someone moving around her room. In a flash she was sitting up. One hand gripped her blankets to her chest. The other holding her wand at the intruder.

"Well. Good morning to you to."

Recognizing Pansy, Hermione fell back into her pillows with a groan. Curling on her side in an attempt to return to her peaceful sleep. She pulled the blanket back up over her and closed her eyes. Seconds later she felt the covers being pulled away from her and let out a sigh as she rolled onto her back to glare up at Pansy.

"What? You're the one who wants to look decent this morning."

Hermione rolled her eyes and pointed her wand into the air casting a tempus charm. Her eyes widened and she made a noise similar to a snarl when she registered the numbers. It was only a little after five in the bloody morning. Pansy had only left her room a couple of hours ago. How the hell did she look so awake?

Pansy smirked, "I take a Pepper Up potion."

Hermione narrowed her eyes a little more. Pansy gave her a small chuckle as she continued to flutter about the room. Hermione gave a sigh and pushed the blankets off of her feet. She rose and padded across the floor to splash cold water on her face. Pansy was behind her seconds later pinching her bottle of Sleekeazy's between her thumb and middle finger. Her face was twisted in disgust.

"What is this?!" Her voice was a screech and Hermione flinched.

The Gryffindor turned and pointed towards the yellow starburst claiming the ability to tame any curl. Pansy snarled and dumped it down the sink. Hermione supposed that she would be upset about the wasted money later. She was still pretty much exhausted.

Pansy grabbed her shoulder and led her to her vanity. Which was buried under about a foot of books and papers. Pansy conjured a box and moved all of the school supplies off the vanity into its new home. Before Hermione could protest Pansy had pushed her into a chair and started teaching.

"Now I know this is weird for you to need to learn something new, but…"

Hermione spoke for the first time that morning, "I learn something new all the time. Right now I want to learn where your pepper up is."

Pansy grinned and handed her a small vial that gave Hermione enough energy to keep her eyes open. She took a deep breath and nodded at her reflection. Pansy's grin grew and Hermione settled in to listen.

First thing that she did was show Hermione a new manicure spell. Hermione had complained about her first one chipping her nails. She showed her a temporary lotion charm, still recommending that she use regular lotion as well. Hermione had already mastered the depilatory charm, as had most of the teenage girls.

They moved on to the point where they were using slightly more delicate spells. The one that Hermione used on her hair, needed to be set at a certain temperature. Which meant a slight change in the wand motion and total concentration on Hermione's part. The skin spells were meant to act as a sort of foundation. One charm closed pores so that they were less visible. Another cleaned out the dirt and oil from skin. Another restored moisture. One was used to balance her skin tone.

Then there were make-up spells which were the hardest to perform. The spell took an idea and put it on your face but the slightest slip in concentration could turn you into a clown. Hermione worked on the eye-liner charm for half an hour before she got it close to decent. At that point she simply gave up and did it by hand.

Hermione had tried for a simple look by time she was done. But the contrast to her usual look was unnerving. Her skin was healthy, glowing now. And Hermione's smile seemed to glow brighter thanks to a whitening charm (not that she'd really needed it with her parents obsession over brushing and flossing).

Finally Pansy pulled out Hermione's outfit for the day. Hermione blinked at the uniform. It looked the same as the one she wore every day. She had expected something a little bit different from Pansy. Pansy smirked at Hermione's look of slight disappointment.

"Just try it on."

Hermione gave a shrug and took the uniform Pansy held out to her. She gave Pansy a pointed look and the girl rolled her eyes before turning her back to the Gryffindor. Hermione quickly stripped out of her shorts and tank top.

She pulled on the skirt first and found it a little shorter than she was used to. Nothing that was going to make her uncomfortable and longer than yesterday's skirt but short none-the-less. The blouse was fitted which Hermione found to be a new feel. She tucked it into her skirt and enjoyed the way the fabric slid into the waistband without bunching.

The tie was charmed to sit comfortably around her neck in a way that meant she could leave the top button of her shirt undone. The robes were a different design than she was used to. They managed to emphasize her waist somehow. They were still regulation but…

She pulled on the black heels from yesterday and turned to look in the mirror. She realized the point of the style instantly. The tie and the shirt drew attention to her chest. The short skirt and open robes emphasized her legs with every step. The shoes made her legs look even longer. Then the sloppy bun that Pansy quickly twisted her hair into. The way the loose curls framed her make-up enhanced features was stunning.

Hermione was impressed. Pansy had managed to turn her into a girl without really losing the personality that made her Hermione. The Slytherin had even secured her bun with a quill. The feather adding to the disorder that had been so carefully designed. Hermione blinked at herself and turned to Pansy with a grin.

"Thank you!" And the newly transformed girl threw herself at the Slytherin.

Pansy stiffened as the Gryffindor pulled her into a hug but managed to relax and pat Hermione on the back, "Just don't let it go to waste."

Hermione smiled as she pulled back from the embrace, "Don't worry. I won't."

"Good. I want you to have a date by time this week is over."

The Gryffindor blushed and the Slytherin chuckled. The two checked the time and decided to look over their homework before the day was to officially begin. Twenty minutes later they were heading down to the Great Hall arm in arm. Chatting amiably, amused by the shocked faces as they walked past.

(0,0)

The Great Hall seemed to be in shock as the two eighth year girls parted ways and moved to their own separate tables. When Hermione sat down with her boys she felt a pair of eyes studying her and followed the feeling to a blonde Slytherin. She gave Draco a slight smile and turned back to her meal.

"Hermione?" She looked up at Ron.

"Yes?"

"You hanging out with Pansy now? A new friend? Who's a Snake?"

Hermione froze for a second, thinking about the last day, before smiling, "Yeah. I guess that's where we are heading anyway."

Harry cut off Ron before the boy could get himself into trouble, "Good you could use someone more mature than Ron and I."

Hermione smiled at Harry, "You and Ron are great."

"But we're not exactly someone who you could do," Harry made a motion with his hand that encompassed Hermione as a whole, "this with."

"No. I suppose not."

Hermione tugged on one of the curls around her face and chewed on her lip. She took a sip of tea before looking up at her best friends.

"You guys okay with this?"

Harry nodded. And Ginny gave him a proud smile and rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek. Harry gave a giddy smile in return and Hermione could not help the small giggle that escaped her. She turned to Ron before it could turn into a full blown laughing fit.

"Ron?"

He paused for a moment thinking, "Yeah… I mean, it's not something I was expecting, obviously. But she was with you most of the time when we're not, and you're not an emotional wreck. She's obviously not what we thought. Plus- you seem to like her and I trust you."

Hermione gave him a proud smile as he showed just how much he had matured in the last year.

He gave her a grin before continuing, "Who knows? If this keeps going on maybe Harry and Malfoy will be best mates!"

Harry snorted and Ginny giggled. Hermione gave him an indulgent smile. She had expected something like that. It was going to be difficult for them to accept all of the Slytherins. As far as Harry and Malfoy being friends well, as Ron had said, who knew what could happen in the future. And far as she and Pansy had come, anything seemed possible.

The boys started a usual conversation about Quidditch and the World Cup. She gave them a patronizing smile but was glad to see that nothing had changed much in the past few years. They would always be _her_ boys. She listened to the conversation bouncing back and forth before following the crowd out of the room.

The Gryffindor and Slytherin eighth years moved down the stairs and into the dungeons. Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry and Ron started their usual complaints about potions. Or rather Ron complained and Harry nodded along. Hermione was pretty sure Harry was starting to _like_ potions. Merlin forbid he actually say that to Ron though.

She saw Pansy out of the corner of her eye and turned around with her hand raised in greeting. Of course, it wasn't until that moment that she realized that Pansy was walking with Malfoy. Hermione tried to turn away, but Pansy had seen her and raised her own hand in a wave before beckoning Hermione to walk with them.

Hermione told the boys she would see them in class and waited for the two Slytherin students to catch up to her.

"Can you believe it Malfoy?" Pansy's teasing voice reached Hermione before the girl did, "Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Know-It-All is consenting to honor us with her presence."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I think it's more the Slytherin royalty condemning themselves to walk with the commoners."

Pansy reached out an arm as she caught up and Hermione linked her own through it without a thought. Malfoy looked a little uncertain as the girls continued their conversation before breakfast. Hermione decided that she didn't like an uncertain Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" The blonde looked at her a little shocked, "What do you think?"

"Sorry, think about what?"

"The professor's tedious potion list for this year."

Malfoy shrugged, "Most of them are complicated only if you don't break them down into steps."

Pansy snorted, "Only if you're a potions genius like Draco here."

"No, no. I see where he's coming from. I usually break them down into patterns. Some ingredients are always added in a certain order no matter what the potion."

"I stand by my statement. Potion Geniuses." Pansy scoffed inducing a giggle from Hermione.

Draco smiled around Pansy, "And the number of stirs is usually consistent throughout a potion."

Hermione caught on to the teasing grin, "Or you can tell by the classification of the potion."

"Even stirs in positive potions." Malfoy started.

"Like lust, love, or truth serums."

"Odd stirs in negative."

"Like poison, sleep, or pain potions." Hermione fought to contain her laughter.

"And alternating in healing potions."

"Like bone-mending, pepper-up, and anti-nausea solutions."

Pansy groaned and walked faster to get away from the other two. Hermione giggled along with Malfoy's chuckle. The two looked at each other and smiled. They hurried to catch up to Pansy and apologized between laughs. Pansy forgave them with a fond shake of her head and all three followed the crowd into the dungeon classroom.

(0,0)

Half an hour later Hermione found herself on the Slytherin side of the classroom. Pansy was her partner and Hermione was glad to have someone who she could let work on the potion without risking her grade. Malfoy was on Hermione's right and he was working with Theodore Nott.

The two Slytherins had slid in on either side of her as soon as Snape had finished lecturing. Their smooth movements and pointed looks had silently told the rest of the house that Hermione was off-limits during class.

Something that Hermione had greatly appreciated.

She spent the better part of the class relaxing. The potion had come together perfectly leaving her and Pansy time to chat while Malfoy and Nott messed around over their potion. They put a stasis charm over the potion and basically just talked about the different potions they had done so far in class. Even Professor Snape had nothing to say to the two girls.

Then again the professor rarely had anything to say now.

The man had Nagini's anti-venom in his pocket during the attack and had taken it before meeting the Dark Lord. In the end the potion had sent his body into a coma so that it could fight of the toxin. He had awoken in the infirmary a few days after the final battle with damaged vocal cords.

He had come back to the school, resigned his post as Headmaster and requested to be placed back in the Potion's position. Some people figured he'd had enough of the Dark Arts.

"Potter! Weasley! How you managed to get into this class I'll never know, 20 points from Gryffindor."

Of course, that didn't stop him from taking points and giving detentions every chance he got.

The class ended shortly after that and Hermione found herself escorted to the Great Hall by the three Slytherins. When they reached the doors Hermione was reluctant to cut their conversation short. She supposed she could go sit at the Slytherin table, there was nothing to really prevent her from doing so.

Pansy made the decision for her, "You're sitting with us."

And so Hermione walked over to the Slytherin table with a grin. Malfoy and Nott shook their heads in amusement but followed the two girls.

**Sorry about the long wait! I'm working on two stories so…yeah. Let me know what you think! I hope you Enjoy and Review!**


End file.
